universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The SuperMarioLogan Ride
TheSuperMarioLogan Ride Is A Upcoming 3D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator At Universal Studios Detroit, ' 'Universal Studios Ultimate ,Universal Studios Williamsburg ,Universal's Islands of Adventure Singapore , '[[Universal Studios Phonix|'Universal Studios Phonix]]' '''And [[Universal Studios Lake George|'Universal Studios Lake George.]] Located In The Cartooniversal Area Of The Park,And It Opened On April 23, 2018 Replaceing Back to the Future The Ride In The San Francisco Area Of The Park Replaceing Back to the Future The Ride In The San Francisco Area Of The Universal Studios Detrioit Park 'This Page Is For '''Polarjack77 Ride Summary ' 'Ride along with The Super Mario Logan Cast as they visit Doofy The Dragon Land,However, Jeffy's Mom,The Ghost Of SML Sonic And The SML Villans From The Past Have Kidnaped Jeffy For Revenge, So SML Mario And The Other SML Hereos and the guests to take on a wild chase through the park to stop Jeffy's Mom,The Ghost Of SML Sonic And The SML Villans From The Past And Save Jeffy. Queue To enter the ride's queue area, visitors must walk through TBA, which leads inside to the hallway. While the riders are in the queue, various HD television monitors display clips from the previous SuperMarioLogan Episodes , as well as live animated footage from . Just before entering the pre-show The queue area ends with a sign instructing guests to wait for a short time before entering the Ride The Back To the Future The Ride Reference Transcript *'Bowser Junior: 'Oh My God! We're at Doofy the Dragon Land! *'Chef Pee-Pee: 'A theme park dedicated to Doofy the Dragon!? C'mon Mario! *'Mario: 'It was cheapest on Groupon! *'Jeffy: 'Hey Daddy! Can I get a Cocoa-Cola!? *'Mario: 'Not now, Jeffy! *'Jeffy: 'Well why? *'Mario: 'Jeffy! because I don't want you to become drunk on caffeine! *'Jeffy: 'You know that it's hot outside! Give me a Coke! *'Dr. Finkleshiz: 'It is I Dr. Finkleshitz! And I will buy the land that Doc Brown's Lab owns! *(Dr. Finkleshiz destroys Doc Brown's Lab ) *(Doc Borwn Walks In Shocked) *'Doc Brown: 'Great Scott What The Heck Hapened To My Lab ! *'Dr. Finkleshiz: 'Um I Destroyed It. *'Doc Brown: 'You Idied You Rununed Everyrting Now I Have To Sell The Land Thats Leftover From My Lab To Doofy the Dragon ! *TBA. Preshow 1 TBA Preshow 2 TBA Ride TBA Answer of the Hints For The Ride: * '''The Answer of Hint #1 : ' Mario's Hat Layd On The Ground Of The Universal Studios Detorit Gate * '''The Answer of Hint #2 : '''Why Is Shrek's Chezecake Is On The Back To the Future The Ride Bildidng * '''The Answer of Hint #3 : '''TBA * '''The Answer of Hint #4 : '''TBA * '''The Answer of Hint #5 : '''TBA * '''The Answer of The Final Hint # ''': '''TBA Trivia * The CGI was done by Reel FX Animation Studios with the SML (character) animation by Universal Animation Studios And SuperMarioLogan. * TBA Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:3D Rides Category:Attractions Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Fanon Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg Category:Universal Studios Ultimate Category:Article under construction Category:Universal Studios Florida